Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
The use of redundant high-availability data servers is increasing in popularity. Such redundant data servers may be positioned in multiple locations to reduce the likelihood of data unavailability due to e.g., a natural disaster, a network outage, or a server outage.